


Blow

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Past prompts revisited 284 Wind.</p><p>Ben's teasing John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

Outside John's house the santa ana winds were blowing. A plastic bag was caught in the wind and tumbled down the road.

Inside John's house John was on his bed flat on his back, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles had turned white. Ben was between John's legs with his lips were wrapped around the head of John's cock.

John was concentrating on not trusting into Ben's warm, wet mouth. The last thing he wanted was to hear Ben bitch about a sore throat. Although he'd bet his paycheck that Ben was teasing him.

Teasing was fun, but only when John was the one doing the teasing. Speaking of teasing, John knew exactly how he was going to do it. Later, he'd get Ben on his back, then he'd tell Ben not to touch himself. John would lick and suck Ben's lips until Ben was hard and with one finally suck John would back off and walk out of the room knowing that Ben would wait for him to come back and finish.

Just thinking about how hot Ben would look all hard and frustrated made John come so hard in Ben's mouth John shook.

Yep, teasing was fun.


End file.
